1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling member, and more particularly to an assembling member jointed to a heatsink fan frame and used for assembling a heatsink fan on a fixed frame.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of high-tech industries such as computer information and the wide expansion of the application range, the requirements for data processing speed of electronic elements within the computer, such as Central Processing Unit (CPU) and Hard Disk Drive (HDD) are correspondingly increased. The volume of the electronic element tends to be miniaturized, and the intensity per unit area is increasingly higher. As the calculation speed of the computer increases, the heat generated by the relevant electronic elements also increases. If the heat is not dissipated in time, the temperature becomes excessively high, thus electron ionization, heat stress and the like occur for the electronic elements, thereby severely influencing the stability and efficiency of computer operation, and reducing the life time of the electronic element. Therefore, a heatsink fan must be mounted within the computer, in order to dissipate heats for electronic elements in the computer and reduce the temperature.
A conventional heatsink fan has a fixing hole on each of the four corners respectively, and the heatsink fan is locked on the computer case by passing screws through the fixing holes. When the heatsink fan is maintained or assembled, the screws must be detached one by one, which is rather complicated and time-consuming. Especially, as for the computer equipments used in industry, such as server/work station, there is large number of electronic elements, and the heat generated therein is far higher than that of a common personal computer (PC), such that a plurality of heatsink fans must be assembled for heat dissipation. If the heatsink fans are fixed with screws, the assembling process is more time-consuming as the number of screws significantly increases. When the heatsink fans need to be maintained and replaced, the operation of the server must be stopped and the whole server must be detached, thereby influencing the operation efficiency of the server.
In order to solve the above problem, a fixing device for fixing a fan within a base of an electronic device is disclosed in Publication No. M285896 of Taiwan Patent Gazette filed on Jan. 11, 2005 and entitled Mounting Apparatus for Fans, wherein a fixing part is mounted on the fan to fix the fan on a mounting frame of the base. The fixing part is provided with an operating part and a stopper respectively, wherein the stopper is clipped to a clipping hole corresponding to the mounting frame to be fixed on the mounting frame. If the fan is intended to be detached, it only needs to press the two operating parts internally to generate a flexible deformation, such that the stopper of the fixing part is disengaged from the clipping hole of the mounting frame, and then the operating parts are pulled upwards, thus, the fan is detached from the mounting frame and it can be taken out without any other tools.
As for the fan fixing device disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M285896, although the complicated process for assembling the heatsink fan is simplified, and the assembling and detaching time for mounting or replacing the heatsink fans is reduced, there are still some inconveniences in mounting the heatsink fan. The restriction lies in that, the specification of the fixing part for the heatsink fan must be matched with that of the heatsink fan, otherwise, the heatsink fan cannot be fixed on the fixing part smoothly. The tolerance error generated during the manufacturing process also becomes a factor for negatively influencing the mounting of the heatsink fan, and if the specification of the heatsink fan and the mounting part are not matched with each other, the two cannot be jointed and fixed with each other.
Another problem of the fan fixing device disclosed in the prior art lies in that, the appearance of the fixing part is a symmetric rectangular structure, and the appearance of the heatsink fan is similar to that of the fixing part, thus, when a user fixes the heatsink fan on the fixing part, he/she must focus on the mounting direction of the heatsink fan, that is, if the end surface of the heatsink fan having blades is disposed towards a wrong direction, the heat dissipation effect cannot be achieved at all.
The fan fixing device in the prior art has a mounting part directly protruding from the fixing part to be fitted with the fixing hole of the heatsink fan. However, since the fixing part has no space for flexible adjustment, the mounting part is not easily detached from the fixing hole, and the fixing part is tightly jointed with the operating part, such that the flexibility margin of the fixing part is poor. As a result, when the heatsink fan is displaced or maintained, a lot of time is wasted on detaching the fan fixing device fixed on the heatsink fan, and if a force is applied improperly, the fixing part of the fan fixing device is likely to be broken and damaged, which is quite inconvenient.